Changeling Legacies
For changelings, life is a balancing act, whether it be between Banality and Bedlam, faerie and mortal, or Seelie and Unseelie. Legacies represent both the most basic aspects of a changeling's personality and the duality of it. All changelings have both a Seelie and an Unseelie Legacy. Choosing Legacies for your character is one of the most important aspects of character creation. Your character's Legacies will be your guide to roleplaying her nature. Changelings walk a fine line between their Seelie and Unseelie Legacies. Each and every one of them knows this. The two sides are considered halves of the same whole. At one time, the Seelie and Unseelie Courts worked in harmony. The Seelie Court ruled half the year, from Beltaine to Samhain, at which time they turned the throne over to the Unseelie Court for the second half of the year. A changeling's Unseelie Legacy was not originally something she abhorred or feared. It was merely viewed as a natural part of herself, the part that was less restrained, more sensual, and sometimes more exciting. After the Shattering, a great deal more tension developed between the two Courts. Both have their own ideas of how the Dreaming should be protected and preserved, or for that matter, whether it even deserves to be. Many Unseelie Ravage the Dreaming, taking what they can get from it. They feel that since the Dreaming abandoned them, they owe it no loyalty and seek to bring on the Long Winter in order to get it over with as soon as possible. Seelie believe that the Dreaming must be preserved, and that acting in its guardianship or even dying for it is one of the highest honors. Of course, each changeling is a unique individual and has her own perspective between these extremes. A changeling's primary Legacy is that which coincides with his current Court, whether it be Seelie or Unseelie. The other becomes secondary, but still has its affects on the character's personality, asserting itself from time to time, especially during stressful situations. You may wish to consider and incorporate aspects of your secondary Legacy while playing your character. Keep in mind, however, that the secondary never overrides the primary. At times, a changeling may switch from one Court and Legacy to the other, especially as the result of a traumatic event. Most changelings cannot consciously shift from one to the other and usually prefer to stay in their present Courts, their current Legacy dictating their feelings on the matter. The change, when it occurs, is a natural event, sometimes gradual, sometimes sudden. It is caused by a shift of identity in the Kithain. The Storyteller decides when and if it would be appropriate for a character to change Courts, and it should always be accompanied by negative repercussions to the character. Such repercussions might include the creation of harassing chimera, the character's motley rejecting him, or unwanted attention from other changelings and antagonists in the Near Dreaming. Most changelings go their entire lives without changing Courts. Some changelings sit so close to the middle that it is often difficult to tell which Legacy is dominant at any given moment. The majority tend to go from one extreme to the other with little need to guess which side they're on now. Quests and Bans Listed beneath each Legacy's description is the Quest and Ban of that Legacy. The Quest explains what your character must do to fulfill her Legacy, or in game terms, regain lost Willpower. The Ban is a specification that a character with that Legacy would make every effort to avoid, since it runs counter to her Legacy. These are merely offered as roleplaying guides, although your Storyteller may wish to enforce them in your game. The Storyteller is the judge in all questions regarding Quests and Bans. She determines when a character's actions justify the reward of a Willpower point as dictated by his Quest. She also decides when a character's violation of his Ban will cause him problems. A character who consistently violates his Ban may negatively affect the amount of Willpower he can earn through his Quest. Losing Willpower this way is a means of encouraging players to remember and apply their Bans when roleplaying their characters, but should only be used in the most extreme cases. Characters who ignore their Quests and Bans may be affected in other ways besides Willpower. Changelings are more in tune with the Dreaming than any other race, and the Dreaming sees through all their masks to their true natures. Legacies are not merely psychological profiles, but also indicative of a changeling's archetypal connection with the Dreaming. Kithain who reject their true natures are behaving in a manner counter to the nature of the Dreaming, and the Dreamrealms may well exact a toll from those who violate the fundamental truth of their own existence. This counter-reaction may take the form of hostile attention from chimera, subtle changes in the changeling's faerie seeming, or in the distortion of the changeling's perception of the Dreaming. The Storyteller may use her discretion when assigning the Dreaming's response to a character's violation of his Ban. The toll should be consistent with the character's Legacy, however. For example, a Paladin who regularly avoids conflict and challenge may find himself faced with belligerence at every turn — street thugs singling him out, or the lady behind the counter suddenly becoming surly as he steps up. A Regent who shirks his duties and responsibilities may find whatever what he wears quickly becomes tattered and dull. A Grotesque who consistently shows his softer side may find roses and daisies growing in his hair. Lists of Legacies Seelie Legacies A changeling's Seelie Legacy falls toward the lighter side of gray. Although Seelie fae can be just as conniving and manipulative as Unseelie, they tend to have less selfish motivations, and they definitely work within and bow to the authority of the Seelie Court. As you choose your Legacy for your character, consider why she behaves the way she does, as this will be useful in determining how you roleplay her. ;Arcadian :Your fae side far outweighs your human side. You invariably follow your faerie nature, showing little interest in maintaining human pastimes. You may view humans as inferior or merely less interesting than Kithain, but you do not take them into consideration most of the time. You neglect the human aspects of your life, and thus have less and less to hold you to the world of humanity (you have few human friends, cannot hold a job, etc.). In some ways your faerie side is an addiction, and you are ill at ease while in your human seeming. You spend most of your time in freeholds or the Dreaming, and are a prime candidate for Bedlam. Despite the disadvantages that your Legacy sometimes incurs, it reflects all that is best in the Seelie Court, and you remain close to your fae nature. :Quest: Regain Willpower every time you learn something new about your fae nature. :Ban: Never stay in your human seeming for too long. ;Aspirant :Life is a learning experience, and you always strive to improve yourself. Every obstacle is a potential opportunity, and you rarely rest on the laurels of past accomplishments for very long. This means that you spend most of your time pursuing different goals. Unlike the Virtuoso (see below), your aspirations tend towards obtaining general excellence rather than mastering one particular field. You view the pursuit of a goal to be just as important as obtaining it. :Quest: Gain Willpower every time you overcome an obstacle. :Ban: Never pass up a learning opportunity. ;Bumpkin :Solid and practical, you approach every problem with common sense and pragmatism. You bring the conversation back to the point and ask the questions that get the right artswers. Always prepared, you think about possible scenarios in advance and take precautions against them. You love solving problems, both your own and those of others. You become frustrated with people who don't seem to think quite as logically as you do. :Quest: Whenever you successfully apply a practical solution to any problem, you regain Willpower. :Ban: Never miss an opportunity to solve a problem through practical application of logic and common sense. ;Comrade :You value friendship above all other things and strive to prove yourself worthy of other people's trust. Other values may be important to you, but you place your personal connections above all other considerations. You are willing to face almost any danger to aid friends in need, even if they do not always do the same in return. :Quest: Gain Willpower every time you aid a friend by risking your own interests. :Ban: Never terminate a friendship, even after your friend has violated your trust. ;Courtier :Somewhat the social butterfly, you use wit, charm and flirtation as tools to lighten the mood. You live for social interaction. You are a student of etiquette and a lover of dances, parties and courtly gatherings. Your tact and grace often place you in the position of diplomat. Because your goal is harmony, you are deeply concerned with politics, ritual, custom and the preservation of order. Often working behind the scenes, you soothe hurt feelings and encourage others to relax and have a good time. :Quest: ''You regain Willpower whenever you deflate a volatile situation and return the gathering to peace and harmony. :''Ban: ''Never purposely make anyone angry or upset. ;Crafter :The urge to improve things burns strong within you. You see everything in terms of what you can do to make it better. Nothing brings you greater joy than creating something beautiful or useful out of the ugly and useless. You are never without a project of some sort, whether it is a painting, a sculpture, an organization, or the training and molding of a less-than-perfect individual. You enjoy the process, but can't wait to see the finished product. :''Quest: Whenever you create something of lasting value, you regain Willpower. :Ban: Never miss an opportunity to put your touch on something and improve it in some way. ;Dandy :A social climber at heart, you are an expert at court etiquette. Your goal is to get as high up the ladder as possible. Court intrigue and gossip feed you, and you can always be found at the periphery of any trouble, watching and listening to see what you can learn and possibly use for your own benefit at a later time. Somewhat of a snob, you look back down the ladder with disdain, especially at those who might take your position from you. However, you know better than to bum your bridges. As a result, you tend to play the diplomat. You will do anything to make yourself look good, often helping others and taking risks in order to do so. :Quest: ''Whenever you succeed in strengthening your hold on your current position or in getting a promotion, you regain Willpower. :''Ban: Never miss an opportunity to ingratiate yourself to one of your superiors. ;Gadfly :Someone has to keep the powers-that-be honest. It might as well be you. No one is 100-percent right, and you always take great pleasure in pointing this out to everyone. Unlike the Humbug (see below), you generally mean for your criticism to be helpful, though some still find it annoying. You especially criticize those in positions of power. You are persistent in your task, and no explanation is enough to completely mollify you. Even if everything happened exactly the way you wanted it to, you would soon find something new to criticize. :Quest: Regain a point of Willpower every time you win an argument with someone in power. :Ban: Never let anyone get the last word. ;Hermit :You are reclusive and ascetic by nature, preferring your own company to that of others. Introspective by nature, you view everything from a very personal standpoint. When in public, vou tend to be quiet, speaking only when spoken to, unless your input has such extreme relevance that you feel you have to say it. One of the benefits of this is that others tend to see you as wise, since when you do speak, your words often make a profound point that was overlooked. Despite your desire to be alone, you are drawn out by the need to watch and learn. Your curiosity about the nature of things and your place among them keeps you from being totally isolated. :Quest: You regain Willpower whenever you find the solution to a problem through inner reflection rather than brash action. :Ban: Rarely speak unless the situation is dire and you feel that your viewpoint has not already been expressed. ;Humanist :The opposite of the Arcadian, you are far more attentive to your mortal half and to human concerns. Maybe you see fae concerns as the immature, leftover pastimes of childhood. Perhaps you are a reluctant changeling and see the Dreaming as frightening and unpredictable. Maybe your friends and family are all human, and you consider this to be where your duty lies. In any event, you spend most of your time in your human seeming, and are a prime candidate for the Undoing. :Quest: You regain Willpower every time you give your human concerns precedence over a pressing matter in your faerie life. :Ban: Never spend too much time in your faerie form, unless on an extended trip in the Dreaming. ;Knight :A present-day Don Quixote, you never tire of tilting at windmills. You follow all the old codes of chivalry and seek to aid those in need. This makes you an oddity in the modern World of Darkness. You may be a true idealist, and, somewhat naively, believe the best about everyone. You may be a pragmatist, desperately trying to keep a small portion of the world from sinking into eternal Winter. In either event, you believe that one person can make a difference. :Quest: Regain a point of Willpower every time following your code may put you at risk. :Ban: Never behave in an "un-knightly" fashion. ;Orchid :Up until now, you have lived a pampered, protected life, whether it was in Arcadia or in your mother's arms. Suddenly YOU have been forced out into the light and faced with the harsh realities of the world. You find it difficult to trust anyone, and yet you fervently wish for someone to come along and take care of you. You have no experience dealing with the dangers and hurts of the real world. Wide-eyed and innocent, each new disaster threatens to shatter your world. You let others make your decisions for you, not out of preference, but rather as a result of the insecurity you feel when faced with problems. :Quest: Whenever you escape a frightening situation with your sense of well-being and innocence intact, you regain Willpower. :Ban: Never trust a stranger; never reveal yourself to anyone. ;Paladin :You are the quintessential competitor, and your story is that of the brave, stalwart athlete or hero. Constantly searching for new challenges to overcome, new adversaries to wrestle, new causes to fight for and protect, you live for the chance to slay the monster, fulfill the quest or win the game. Without the thrill of striving against others (or yourself), life quickly becomes dull and meaningless. :Quest: ''Whenever you successfully overcome a truly challenging situation, you regain Willpower. :''Ban: Never refuse a fair challenge. ;Panderer :You love to see other people happy, and do whatever you can to encourage them, whether through playing matchmaker or refilling a drink. Perhaps you live vicariously through their experiences, or perhaps you just feel that others sometimes need a little push from you to find their fulfillment. You spend more time on this than you do pursuing your own interests and gain great pleasure from it. A skilled manipulator, you work most of your magic from behind the scenes, dropping hints or subtle encouragement. :Quest: ''You regain Willpower whenever you cause someone else's happiness or fun without them realizing your part in it. :''Ban: ''Never do anything that you know would undermine another's happiness. ;Philanthropist :You have a highly defined sense of morality and always strive to do the "right" thing. This invariably consists of helping others and doing good deeds without the expectation of reward. You may base your ethical code on your belief in a higher morality (i.e., God), or it may just spring naturally from within you. Your ethics are rational and logically consistent (at least you believe they are). You are forever balancing your actions against your system of beliefs. :''Quest: Regain Willpower every time you make a positive difference in someone's life. :Ban: Never accept a reward for your generosity. Never cause deliberate harm to an innocent. ;Pishogue :No matter what your current amount of Glamour or Banality is, your mind is constantly in a Bedlam-like state. (No penalties are suffered, but it must be roleplayed.) You interpret reality very differently from everyone else, but in a benign fashion. The world is a place of endless, childlike wonder to you. Even the most Banality-ridden places seem like storybook palaces. You are an eternal ingenue, and your world view makes you generally very trusting in others. This does not necessarily mean that you are easy to manipulate, however. Because of your strange mental state, you are easily distracted, yet you may also notice things that other people miss. You tend to be highly creative. :Quest: You are a creature of the Dreaming, and regain a Willpower point every time you avoid a particularly unpleasant truth. :Ban: Never take anything too seriously. ;Prankster :The quintessential faerie prankster, you delight in the playing of all manner of jokes and pranks. You do this for any number of reasons. You may merely want to amuse people, or you may be trying to break people's banal paradigms to awaken some Dreamers. The pranks you play may be as simple as a pie in the face, or as elaborate as a sidhe family tree. These pranks are rarely harmful or done out of spite, and usually result in no more than a few bruises or some personal embarrassment. Favorite targets are humans, pompous fae or the very serious. :Quest: Regain a point of Willpower every time you pull off a particularly artful prank. :Ban: Never verbally apologize for a prank (indirect acts of contrition are permissible). Never take anything too seriously. ;Regent :Nobility in its purest sense, you are the ruler, the patriarch or matriarch. You are the judge and the legislator who sorts right from wrong. More than any other, you feel the heavy burden of duty and obligation. Often, you have to deal out punishment. Although you despise it, it is a necessary part of your responsibilities, and you perform it with as much wisdom and fairness as you can muster. You have resigned yourself to the fact that regency is a lonely and often misunderstood mission, and you do not let your own personal feelings interfere with the charge of your station. :Quest: ''You regain Willpower whenever you resolve a situation through the strength of your leadership. :''Ban: Never compromise or shirk your duty or the laws by which you live, whatever they may be. ;Sage :You are the advisor, the wise one, the teacher. You have traveled many places and seen many things. You have learned, and you willingly share your insights with others. The quest for knowledge and wisdom is paramount to your goals in life. You see something to be learned in every situation. Like the old man on the mountain, you don't force your wisdom on others, but share it with an open heart to any who wish to learn. You can often be found in quiet consultation with a confused wilder or telling stories and anecdotes to childlings. :Quest: ''Regain Willpower whenever someone follows your advice and succeeds at his chosen task. :''Ban: ''Never stand in another's chosen way, for the path to wisdom is different for everyone. ;Saint :You feel the pain of those around you and strive to ease their suffering. You give freely of your time, your belongings and whatever you have in order to help others. This often places you in a position of martyrdom, so complete is your altruism. Your own happiness is secondary to that of others. You can become so obsessed with your cause that you endanger yourself. However, you would never do anything that might bring harm to others. :''Quest: Whenever you protect someone else or alleviate their suffering, you regain Willpower. :Ban: ''Never knowingly cause distress or harm to anyone. ;Squire :Rather than stepping out into the limelight, you prefer to support and help those who do. You are Tonto to the Lone Ranger, Watson to Holmes, Kato to the Green Hornet. You care nothing for glory or recognition, but merely seek the chance to be a small part of the process. You abide by the words of your present hero, and no task is too menial for you if your hero requests it. :''Quest: You regain Willpower whenever you play a supporting role in an accomplishment, but take no credit for it. :Ban: ''Never contradict or undermine your current heroic companion. ;Stoic :You take the unavoidable sorrows (and joys) of life in stride. You have a calm and serious mind, and rarely give into unseemly displays of emotion. This does not mean that you do not have feelings, you just do not wear them on your sleeve. The most people will ever get out of you is a slight smile or a small frown. :''Quest: Regain Willpower every time you come through an emotionally charged situation with your composure intact. :Ban: Never let your emotions get the better of you. ;Troudadour :You walk in a fog of pink and lilac optimism, feeling emotions more strongly than others and expressing them at every opportunity. You are an idealist who believes in the potential for a perfect world, a perfect love, a perfect life. You step into every situation with enthusiasm and wide-eyed wonder, anxious to experience the thrill of the moment. When you love, you love with abandon. When you cry, your tears would fill an ocean. When you are happy, you make sure everyone knows it. Forgiving and loving, you rarely find it in yourself to hate anyone, seeing them instead as just another fascinating piece of your glorious world-view. :Quest: ''Regain Willpower whenever you complete a task in the name of a higher ideal (love, friendship, romance, etc.). :''Ban: ''Never hide your feelings. ;Virtuoso :There are few people who can say that they have mastered a given field, and you are one of them. You are a specialist, striving for excellence in a small number of related disciplines. Even if you have not yet reached the level of excellence that you desire, you consider yourself an authority (though you admit that you have more to learn). You gear all your attention toward learning more about your field of expertise. :''Quest: Gain a point of Willpower every time you accomplish something that brings you closer to mastering your intended field of study. :Ban: Never become involved in tangential matters for too long. ;Wayfarer :Your story is that of the endless wanderer, the great explorer and adventurer who has a love in every port and rarely stays in any one place for long. You live by your wits, though your restless nature often lands you in dangerous situations. A reactionary, you act first and think later. This sometimes saves you; other times, it gets you in trouble. Impatient and easily bored, you are always looking for the next adventure. :Quest: Whenever you survive a life-threatening scene through your own cleverness, you regain Willpower. :Ban: ''Never plan for the future. Unseelie Legacies The darker side of faerie nature manifests in a changeling's Unseelie Legacy. Being Unseelie is much more complex than just being evil or vile. Unseelie Kithain can be equally as noble and honorable as their Seelie brethren. The difference lies in their motives and methods. ;Beast :You seek to conquer all who oppose you, destroying them if possible. Your world view is defined by those who bow to you and those who get eaten because they didn't. To you, all exists at and for your pleasure. You play people off each other, like chess pieces on a board, with no consideration for anyone's needs but your own. You take what you want without asking, and you destroy those weaker than yourself for amusement. :''Quest: Whenever you remove significant opposition to your goals, you regain Willpower. :Ban: ''Never retreat; never compromise your territory. ;Bogle :There is a wealth of human folklore about bogles, and you are happy to be part of such a proud tradition. You are a prankster at heart, and you do not care who gets hurt as long as you get a good laugh out of it. Spiteful, mean-spirited pranks are your favorite, though you may occasionally play more benign ones. The results of your jokes usually range from the merely mean to the fatal. Like the Prankster (see above), your jokes may range in intricacy, but motivations tend more toward spite and revenge. :''Quest: Regain a point of Willpower every time you pull off a particularly artful and mean-spirited prank. :Ban: Never apologize for a prank. Never let any intentional slight from a human go by without a prank as repayment. ;Cerenaic :The pursuit of pleasure is your reason for living. You may derive pleasure from any number of sources: sex, drugs, food, sensorial stimulus of any kind. Choose one or all of the above. You spend most of your time and resources in pursuit of the vice of your choice, despite the pain that often accompanies it. Your appetite for pleasure is constantly increasing. You require ever more sensorial stimuli to satiate your jaded palate. :Quest: Regain Willpower every time you spend a day pursuing one of your vices, or experience a completely new pleasurable sensation. :Ban: Never turn down an opportunity to fulfill your desires. ;Churl :Manners are for wimps, wusses and mama's boys. Urmp! Rude and ill-bred, you scoff (and fart, piss and belch) at convention. Polite society is just a bunch of sidhe snobs with something up their butts and even more to hide. Unlike the Grotesque (see Changeling: The Dreaming), you are not necessarily trying to be disgusting; you just think that the societal strictures governing personal comportment are unnecessary. You are... natural. :Quest: Regain Willpower every time you get away with outraging polite society. :Ban: Never be polite. ;Craven :Better a live coward than a dead hero. You live your life by these words. Unfortunately this does not just mean that you have the good sense to avoid harrowing situations. You are a true coward in almost every area of your life. Your code applies to social situations and facing unpleasant truths about yourself, as well as avoiding physical danger. While you may put yourself in danger, you are always looking for the nearest escape route. Since you know others frown on cowardice, you often disguise yourself as one of the other Legacies. You may be ashamed of your cowardice and occasionally perform heroic acts out of a need to prove yourself. :Quest: Regain Willpower every time you save yourself by running away. :Ban: Never volunteer for dangerous assignments. ;Fatalist :Like Pooh's companion Eeyore, you have a less-than-optimistic view of the world. You expect things to go wrong, and you take a dark and sullen pleasure when you are proven right. Because everything is doomed to end disastrously, there is no reason to struggle. You have no hope for a bright future, but rather are resigned to inevitable gloom. You find comfort in your pessimism, because you know you'll never be disappointed. Even when things turn out to have a happy ending, you know that it's only a temporary illusion and the real disaster is undoubtedly following right behind. :Quest: ''Regain Willpower when your warnings for doom turn out to be correct. :''Ban: ''Never laugh except in bitterness and sarcasm. ;Fiend :You inflict pain for no other reason than the enjoyment you get out of watching others suffer. You are, in short, a sadist. You may have a hundred facile rationalizations for why you do what you do. Maybe you have really tried to stop, but the feeling of power that you get out of controlling others' destinies always draws you back. You only feel truly alive when someone else is screaming in pain or begging for mercy. You realize that even other Unseelie fae frown upon this attitude, so you know to hide this predilection, usually behind the guise of another Legacy. You live in fear that someone may give you what you really deserve. You should consult the Storyteller before taking this Legacy. :''Quest: Regain a point of Willpower every time you really hurt someone. :Ban: Never pass up an opportunity to inflict pain. ;Fool :You are the divine trickster, the clown, the one who laughs last and loudest. Because you believe that there is no meaning in the world, no underlying reason for anything, you take great pleasure in spoiling people's well-laid plans by sticking the proverbial monkey wrench in the works. You almost feel it a duty to play the agent of chaos, knocking others off their pedestals of dogma and making them eat their spouted words of honor and nobility. Sometimes you work for weeks, months or even years formulating your pranks, laying the foundation and setting the trap so that when your prey steps into it, they fall all the harder. :Quest: Regain Willpower whenever you manage to deflate the ego of someone you have labeled as self-righteous. :Ban: ''Never search for the "whys" behind your life; there are none. ;Fop :They call you "superficial," the uncouth swine. Some say you are arrogant and excessively concerned with such "surface" qualities as dress and manner. Piffle! Affected? You? You are one of the beautiful people, the czars of style. People judge others by their appearance, no matter how much they profess the opposite. You know that style beats substance any day of the week, and you have style in spades. Peasants, prepare to be dazzled! :''Quest: Regain Willpower every time you outshine others in a social situation. :Ban: Never be out of style. ;Grotesque :You love disgusting others and go out of your way to push their buttons. You prey on the sensibilities of others, with a blush or a shocked gasp for your applause. The more extreme the reaction, the happier you are. You make it your life's work to discover what upsets people and then inflict it upon them. A master of insults, you cut right to the heart, throwing out all propriety and etiquette in favor of shock value. Nothing is too low for you, from bodily noises to insulting someone's mother. :Quest: Whenever you cause someone to falter or lose his composure, you regain Willpower. :Ban: ''Never display an overtly pleasant or appealing side of yourself. ;Humbug :Grumpy, sour and just plain cranky, nothing ever satisfies you. The light's too bright in here, turn off that awful music, nothing is as good as it was in the "old days." If there is nothing to complain about, then something fishy is going on. Unlike the Gadfly, you do not gripe to improve things (though you may claim you do). You just like to complain and find the worst side of every issue. Every silver lining means there's a thunderstorm a-brewin'. Some believe that under your gruff exterior lies a lovable, old softy. You live to prove them wrong. :''Quest: Gain Willpower every time one of your dire predictions comes true. :Ban: Never look on the bright side of life. ;Knave :With a sparkle in your eye, you cajole, encourage, tempt, trick and manipulate others into exploring their darkest desires. You are the pusher, the perverter, taking the sweet and turning it into the sordid. You see yourself as a teacher of sorts — you teach people what base and feral creatures they really are. There's nothing you love more than to corrupt the innocent and do it with such panache that they often never even realize they've been compromised. :Quest: You regain Willpower whenever you cause someone to do something she would normally be opposed to and she enjoys it. :Ban: Never protect anyone from the harsh realities of life. ;Outlaw :You look out at the world and see an ocean of mindless automatons that haven't the slightest clue of what it's all about. You believe it's your duty to take advantage of them. How else are they ever going to learn? A thief and a cad, you take what you want from others without a moment's hesitation or guilt. If your victims are stupid enough to be victims, then you see no reason not to use and abuse them. You feel no pity for people — they've made their own beds, and, by golly, they can lie in them. :Quest: ''Regain Willpower whenever you commit a completely selfish act that hurts someone. :''Ban: Never do anything that helps others more than it hurts them or helps you in the long run. ;Pandora :Like Pandora, you just can't seem to keep your box shut. You open your mouth and trouble flows from it in great crashing waves. You just can't help yourself. You love to get someone in trouble by revealing their secrets for them. Furthermore, your curiosity often overcomes you, especially if you have been forbidden to go somewhere or do something. The more someone insists that you shouldn't do something, the more it makes you want to do exactly that. :Quest: You regain Willpower whenever you survive something dangerous that you were strictly forbidden to do or warned against. :Ban: Never keep a secret; never obey an order. ;Peacock :You are the most attractive, smartest, best person in the world, and you want to make sure that everyone knows it. If you're not the center of attention, you're not happy. As long as you are being heaped with praise and adulation, you're the most gracious, modest-seeming person around, but as soon as attention is diverted from you, you become vicious. You are not above tantrums and fits of violence in order to draw others' notice. Jealousy rules your choice of friends and enemies. :Quest: ''Whenever you conclusively prove that you are the best at something, you regain a Willpower. :''Ban: Never admit failure or fault. ;Ragamuffin :The opposite of the Fop, you believe that substance is all that matters, therefore you play the militant slob to show how truly deep you are. You reject all such "surface ephemera" as bathing and basic grooming. Those who pay attention to such trivialities are affected snobs and beneath you. Just because you are a slob does not mean that you are really any deeper for all that. Those who see past your grimy exterior and really take the opportunity to know you may well find you no more genuine than the Fop. :Quest: Regain Willpower every time you expose another person as a fraud. :Ban: Never dress appropriately for an occasion. ;Rake :You are a greedy sensualist, a miser, a glutton, an obsessive collector and a hoarder of experience. You care little for other people, except as objects to collect and use at your whim, pretty things to set around and provide you with pleasure. You revel in material gratification and show off your good taste at every opportunity. Sharing is not a word that you recognize, however. You flaunt what you own, be it the beautiful woman on your arm or the glittering diamond on your finger, but you would never consider giving a gift to anyone or helping the needy. :Quest: Regain Willpower whenever you succeed in your pursuit of pleasure. :Ban: Never give anything away without either hope of reward or a hard fight. ;Riddler :You are an enigma, the mystery that no one can figure out. You are in love with secrets and never give a truly straight answer to any question. You obscure everything in double entendres, mysterious terms and outright lies. You take joy in confusing and confounding others, satisfying your own need to feel that your intellect is superior to theirs. You are especially careful to shroud your own psyche in deepest mystery, and your greatest fear is that someone will learn what you're really like. :Quest: ''Whenever you manage to confuse or mislead someone, you regain Willpower. :''Ban: ''Never allow others to discover the truth about you or your origins. ;Ringleader :You have your gang and you rule them with an iron fist. You work hard to build and strengthen your organization, preaching loyalty and submission to the cause you embody. You will not stand for your law or authority to be undermined. While you understand that a group is more powerful than any one individual, you do not consider yourself equal to your band of followers. You are the head, and they are the arms and legs. They are your tools, and you use them at your whim to further your own goals. :''Quest: ''Regain Willpower whenever you accomplish something as a direct result of the devotion of your followers. :''Ban: Never allow any one person to endanger the whole of your organization or your goals. ;Rogue :You don't need to work; so many others out there can and will do the job for you. Others see you as a leech, but while they're licking their wounds and cleaning their boots, you're spending your share of the pot. All things considered, you prefer taking the path of least resistance. There's always some gung-ho hero ready to leap to the fore and do all the dirty work. Why not let him? And so what if you're there with your hand out when it's time to reap the reward. You didn't ask that guy to do it; you just didn't offer to help. :Quest: ''Whenever you achieve something that you do not really deserve, you regain Willpower. :''Ban: Never work. ;Savage :For you, the only viable way to live is like the animals in the forest, eating what you can catch, mating when the urge strikes, and fighting to establish superiority. Everything else is senseless. Civilized conversation, etiquette and technology — wastes of time. Modern inventions only distract you from your true nature, and keep you from satisfying the instincts that bum in your soul. You long for a return to the days of primal self-indulgence and the law of nature. In the meantime, you just live your life as if they wore already here, feral and proud of it. :Quest: Regain Willpower whenever you conquer "civilized" foes through your own cunning and might. :Ban: ''Never indulge in civilized folly. ;Schismatic :Things fall apart. The center cannot hold. You are a destroyer of social institutions, be they governments, businesses or families. You never miss an opportunity to sow dissension or cause discord. Maybe you do this to help people break out of old, hidebound ways of doing things, but you mostly just enjoy destroying things that other people build. It's a dog-eat-dog world out there. The sooner the huddled masses are on their own, the sooner they will realize that. You view yourself as a bold social visionary, an anarchist or a rugged individualist. This may be true, or you may just be a destructive child. :''Quest: Gain Willpower every time you cause dissension in a tightly knit social group. :Ban: Never join a formal organization, except for the express purpose of disrupting it or using it to disrupt other organizations. ;Shade :Like the Pishogue, you see the world in a very different way than most. Unfortunately it is a very ugly place. You are a human zombie, an emotionless sleepwalker who sees the world as a never-ending horror show. The World of Darkness has finally gotten to you. You accept mindless brutality as the natural order of things. Perhaps you react to this reality by joining in the mayhem, or perhaps you have retreated behind a wall of emotionless detachment. This is not to say that you have no sense of moral outrage, it just takes the most inhuman of atrocities to even register on your screen. Your primary motivations are selfish desire and immediate personal gratification. :Quest: You regain Willpower every time you encounter a horrific experience without betraying emotion. :Ban: Never take anything too seriously. ;Sophist :Most people are hungry for knowledge, whether they know it or not. You are more than happy to share yours, for a price. You are a sophist in the old sense of the word, one who teaches solely for self-gain. Is that so wrong? Unfortunately you just assume that people want what you are selling. When the ungrateful fools don't meet your price you become... agitated. You believe you know more than everyone else. You will rarely back down from your original argument, no matter how much sophistry and facile logic you have to employ to convince everybody that you know best. :Quest: Gain Willpower every time you win an argument or debate. :Ban: Never admit you are wrong. ;Wretch :You have no positive self-image, and assume that everyone else hates you as much as you hate yourself. Perhaps you are the wallflower who never gets asked to dance or the loser who was never invited to birthday parties; regardless, you believe that everyone hates you and that you are a pitiful outcast. Sometimes you seek pity and aid from others. Other times you seek to punish them for their pity and aid, being especially hard on anyone that shows you compassion and caring. :Quest: Whenever others vilify you as worthless or throw up their hands in despair of ever getting through to you, you regain Willpower. :Ban: Never admit to success. Category:Reference Legacies